zodiacwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
FAQ
Things you should know! Q] '''What are 'Star Signs'? '''A] '''Star signs are what the members of each team are called. '''Q] '''What are 'Star Sign Attributes'? '''A] '''Star Sign Attributes are powers/abilities associated with a single star sign. For example the Aries star sign would not have the same attribute as the Virgo star sign. '''Q] '''What are 'Challenges'? '''A] '''Challenges happen at odd intervals and can range from "What would happen" questions, memes, coloring contests, etc. These are individual based events and you are not required to work with the rest of your team. '''Q] '''What are 'Battles'? '''A] '''Battles happen once a month (or every other month depending on schedule). These are major RP events where you and your team go and battle against another team. Battles can have different themse such as capture the flag, ellimination, survival, etc. These are different from challenges because you must work with your team '''Q] '''How do points work? '''A] '''There are two types of points. Individual points earned from challenges and Team points earned from battles. You get individual points from challenges and from being the VIP of your team during battles. These individual points can be used to win art, dA points, and other individual prizes. You earn team points during Battles. The team with the most points before the next Battle gets a special boost for the next battle. All team points get reset before the next battle. '''Q] '''My character isn't human, can I still use them? '''A] '''As long as they meet any requirements listed for that star sign then sure! I would suggest you talk to the Founder of the team you want to join to make sure that the character you are creating fits with the requirements; if you're not sure. '''Q] '''What are 'Home Bases'? '''A] Home bases are where your characters 'rest' between battles. A lot of the challenges will also take place in home bases. It is possible that some Battles will take place in rival home bases. In the Zodiac Wars world the home bases, battle zones, and other various places are actually floating islands in the middle of open air. Q] '''What is the 'Battle Zone'? '''A] The battle zone is where various challenges and battles take place. It is a very large island that floats between the 4 home bases and connects to them via bridges. There is a large dome covering it and the entire battle zone can change it's terrain for each challenge/battle. Q] '''Can my character die? '''A] '''There are a couple answers to that. During battles and challenges a character can die, and is returned to their home base to revive and rest. If you want to leave Zodiac Wars, then you can permanently kill your character and it will be sent back to its original world/story/place/etc. '''Q] Can I have more then 1 character? '''A] '''At this time, no. Only the people who run the Founders can have 1 extra character so they can interract in the challenges/battles. Later if there is enough interest additional characters may be allowed. On the other hand you can create NPC's that do not interact in the battles/challenges and are there strictly for Role Play enjoyment. If you have any other questions, feel free to ask.